A sword to big
by link11747
Summary: This is story about a prince who became an apprentice to a Samurott who then became a hero. But he must also defeat Team plasma. So get ready for an adventure filled with comedy,action, and romance. OCxOC


**I'M ALIVE MWAHAHAHA hi guys This is my new story that I thought of during the ride to this is a story Ive been holding back for a long time. I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I bet your wondering "why did you delete the Life of a G****uardian." Well the story ****isn't done just yet you'll probably have to wait another two months okay.**

**...Let's begin...**

* * *

_Zake Leafblade.  
species:Snivy  
__age:14  
Weapon of choice:None  
__Height: 2'05",_

_weight 18.9 pound's._

_Other: eyes are purple, loves eating leppa berries. Lives in great palace made of vines and is heir to the Grass snake throne. Father is king Peter and mother is Queen Sarah siblings:none. Best friends are Ross Lifevine and Sean Overreact.  
Secret: unknown _

* * *

Rose carefully raised the leaf that was in her hand and held it at eye contact. She then stretched it out so it was right in front of her and it was pointed to the apple that sat on top of Sean's head. Sean was to scared to move or even blink. "Umm are you sure that this is safe and that you've done this before." Sean exclaimed. She smiled gleefully "Don't worry I've done this all this." He nodded timidly and closed his eyes. "On the practice target's."She said under her breath. She then started to aim at the apple on his head, she finally took aim aaannd Fir... "Hey what are you guys doing" The leaf went flying and a big thump was heard as the leaf hit Sean in the head. All was silent until Sean says "I'm okay." Rose gave a sigh of relief than turned around and came face to face with Zake. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust "Zake Leafblade how many times do I have to tell you that..." She held up a fist and punched him "...WHEN I'M PRACTICING THAT YOU DON'T DISTURB ME!" The force of the punch was so hard, Zake was sent flying. Dust was everywhere so no one could see.

After the dust cleared Sean got up off the ground coughing. He slowly headed towards Rose who was standing still with her hands akimbo, she turned around and smiled at him slyly. "Well that will teach him to disrupt me while I'm practicing." Sean looked at her then towards the way where Zake was sent flying and complied with Rose. "Yeah that'll teach- hey wait a minute." He pointed a finger at her. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME!" She looked at him angrily. "I do, on the practice targets." Sean threw his hands in the air. "You mean those giant apple target's that are bigger than a deerling!" She nodded without speaking. Sean faced palmed himself which left a mark on his face. Suddenly Zake came walking over with a hammer in his hand. He didn't look angry or sad but he had a cocky grin on his face which seemed to piss of Rose even more.

"What took you so long we've been waiting here for so long I decided to start without you. And give me my hammer." She grabbed the hammer and threatened him with it. Rose's hammer wasn't an ordinary that you see at a construction site. This was a two sided hammer that was made from the bark of the White tree. Only the chosen one who had the longest family tree was allowed to use it. The hammer itself grow's depending on the user's emotion's. When the person is angry the hammer grows and when there sad it shrink's. Even though Rose is only 13 she wields the hammer if she was a master.

* * *

Rose Lifevine  
Species:Snivy  
Age:13  
Weapon of choice:Oak Hammer (a.k.a.) Cutie pie  
Height: 2'03''

weight:17.6 pounds

* * *

"You do know you just punched me through the Statue of Serperior again." Zake informed. Rose just rolled her eyes and started to walk towards Town Square. Zake walk's up to Sean. "What's up with her." Sean just shrugged "When you didn't show up she took all her anger out on me. I mean come on man she almost killed me with that leaf! Then she blablablablablablablablablab " Zake wasn't listening. He was thinking about how much allowance it would take to build back the statue. And how long he would be grounded for. He would of been standing there thinking about all the bad things that was going to happen to him, if Sean noticed him day dreaming."Hey Unova to Zake, are you there." Zake woke from his day dream and stared at him blankly. "What." He rolled his eyes "I was just saying that, i'm going to get something to eat wanna come." Zake smiles mischievous. "Ok I'll race ya loser buy's." He sped off leaving Sean in the dust. "Oh your on buddy."

* * *

Sean Overreact  
Species:Pansage  
Age:14  
Weapon of choice:None  
Height: 2'11''  
weight:26.5 pounds

* * *

Well in the end Sean ended up the winner and was overreacting about how he won. After they ate Sean informed him that they needed to meet Rose at the palace gates, they headed towards the palace gates having Zake as the Leader. After they got to the gate they found Rose at the entrance tapping her foot impatiently. "Well took you long enough lets head inside." She banged on the gate and the guards opened up they strolled inside ignoring the guard who asked for their passes.

It was soon dark and Sawbuck were on patrolling. A dark figure watched the front gate not keeping it's eyes off of it. The dark watcher shall get it's revenge.

**So thats it guy's all done. I will being receiving OC's you shall put it just like how I did. Ok see yall later.**

**LINK OUT...BOOM**


End file.
